Chuchotement
by Nauss
Summary: "Le silence est de mise, toujours. Brisé, cependant, et par eux cette fois. Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être prudents, le bruit n'est plus synonyme de menace, mais dans l'ambiance feutrée du salon dont la seule luminosité vient du feu ronflant, trop de voix serait déplacé. Alors leurs souffles s'échappent en un murmure discret."


**Nuit pour l'écriture numéro 1  
**

 **Principe : un thème, une heure pour écrire dessus. C'était vendredi, j'en ai fait deux, voici le premier.**

 **Thème : Chuchotement**

* * *

Chuchotement

.

Sur une enquête, dans un hangar, incognito. Le silence ou presque, deux mots abscons prononcés à voix basse parce qu'on ne doit pas savoir qu'ils sont là. Mais eux se comprennent. Pas besoin de phrases, pas besoin de verbe – le verbe, ils l'ont en eux. Alors le plus petit suit le plus grand, sans un bruit toujours, épaules voûtées, têtes basses et pattes de velours pour ne pas risquer d'être (a)perçus.

.

Devant une porte, impatience, impatience, attente du moment opportun trop tôt ou trop tard serait leur perte, alors ils écoutent. Prudence. Ils entendent. Jubilation. Quelques secondes encore, un regard, long, qui les lient dans le silence et que rien n'a altéré depuis plusieurs minutes. Un murmure qu'ils sont seuls à percevoir parce que celui de leurs yeux, et il n'y a pas besoin de mot ni de voix quand ils sont concentrés sur le présent de l'enquête certes, mais sur l'après, également, ou bien l'avant – sur leur vie qui doit continuer quoi qu'il advienne parce que, malgré le danger de cette affaire, la mort n'est une option pour aucun d'entre eux.

Ou alors pour les deux.

.

Fracas, et c'est dérangeant, et c'est déroutant après le calme plat précédent. Éclat de voix et chaos de mouvements. Pas les leurs, eux n'ont rien besoin de dire, eux n'ont rien besoin d'envoyer au visage de leurs adversaires, car eux ne sont pas surpris. Ils sont les maîtres sur ce territoire qui ne leur appartient pas, et même si les autres ne se sont pas encore soumis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Efficaces, tranchants. Mécanique bien huilée de deux hommes qui se connaissent par cœur. Machinerie qui pourrait devenir mortelle si la menace l'y acculait.

Elle ne les y accule pas. Ils sont les rois, ce soir, et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils laissent la marée-chaussée mettre sous les verrous les malfrats groggy par leur futilité et leur propre bruit.

* * *

Le silence est de mise, toujours. Brisé, cependant, et par eux cette fois. Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être prudents, le bruit n'est plus synonyme de menace, mais dans l'ambiance feutrée du salon dont la seule luminosité vient du feu ronflant, trop de voix serait déplacé.

Alors leurs souffles s'échappent en un murmure discret. Suffisamment fort pour qu'ils se comprennent. Pas de mot, pas de verbe, encore, ce terme qui sert à désigner une action. Ils _sont_ cette action. Ils sont ces bouches qui se rencontrent encore et encore, ils sont ces doigts qui les découvrent de leurs vêtements, ils sont ces gestes qui les rapprochent, un peu plus et encore un peu plus, même quand ils pensent que ce n'est pas possible d'être plus proches. Et quand le moindre vide entre eux est anéanti par leur peau-à-peau, c'est celui en eux qu'ils décident de combler de leur corps-à-corps, et le plus petit halète – pas de voix, toujours pas, pas de chant, même s'il martèle de son souffle le dos du plus grand en rythme avec ses mouvements et avec les gémissements que son amant mord dans son bras de toute la force de ses mâchoires.

Une main dorée qui vient s'interposer – il ne faudrait pas que son patient se fasse mal, décrète le médecin des deux – et détache les lèvres et l'émail de la peau trop blanche sur laquelle une trace rouge démontre le lieu et la force de cette volonté à laisser le silence régner. Le médecin en décide autrement, il saisit mâchoire et cou, comble un peu plus, en rythme toujours, et tire doucement en arrière, et la bouche libérée ne parvient plus à se taire et ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tous les deux _savent_.

Ils se connaissent par corps.

Le silence n'est plus, le silence meurt sur ce parquet, devant cette cheminée, parce qu'ils vivent, et aux gémissements obscènes du plus grand se mêlent les grognements sourds du médecin, s'accélérant, se répondant dans un duo d'instruments à deux cordes, vocales, qui jouent la mélodie la plus vraie qu'ils connaissent.

* * *

Le silence s'est éteint depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais ils lui lèguent bientôt à nouveau tout ce qu'il a d'or. Essoufflés, puis reposés, enlacés dans un amas de membres qui pour moitié ne leur appartiennent pas tout en leur appartenant quand même un peu, ils ont fini par trouver le chemin de leur lit.

Et, près de s'endormir parce que cette affaire a été longue, éreintante et les a exposés plus d'une fois à des dangers d'ordre vital, ils écoutent la respiration de l'autre qui, par sa seule existence, les rassure et leur est la plus douce des berceuses.

Ils ne le disent pas. Ils ne le clament pas à grands cris ni ne l'écrivent dans de longs poèmes dégoulinants. C'est bien plus simple, bien plus vrai que ça, un amour qui ne se déclare que par leurs actes. Et ce soir aussi, sans qu'ils sachent très bien qui est celui des deux qui l'a dit à l'autre ni qui a répondu _Moi aussi_ sur le même ton, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, par un tendre chuchotement.

.

Fin


End file.
